justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Feeling
|year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg=Male |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |nogm=2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) |pc=Magenta to Cyan (Classic) Light Blue to Black (Extreme) |gc=Yellow to Purple (Classic) Yellow to Light Orange (Extreme) |lc=Neon Green (Classic/Extreme) Forest Green (Post-''JD4'') Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |alt=Extreme Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 115 (Classic) 196 (Extreme) 85 (Mashup) |kcal=28 |dura=4:10 |perf= Nick Mukoko (Classic) Mehdi Kerkouche (Extreme)}} "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Both the classic and extreme routines each contain a solo man with the following features: Classic The dancer is a man throughout all his transformations. C1 He is wearing a purple and pitch black cap, a purple shirt, a black and green camo jacket with green sleeves, black-and-green shoes, and black pants. C2 His cap, shirt, and jacket now flash different colors, and his shoes are yellow and red. C3 His cap and shirt are now blue, his jacket is now green jacket with yellow sleeves, and his shoes are now yellow and green. Extreme C1 The dancer is a man wearing a purple-on-blue patterned shirt that is unbuttoned. Underneath it, he is wearing a purple polo. He is also wearing blue shoes and dark blue pants. C2 His polo is now black, and his shirt is now flashing colors on black. His pants and shoes are both black. Background Classic The dancer is in a large dark area with large lights and stereos. At one point during the song, there is a reflected light that looks like him. Extreme The Extreme background has the same layout as the Mashup background for Just Dance 4, which is a dotted screen with slow smoke behind. The dots are a colour changing rainbow spectrum. Unlike the Mashup backgrounds, the floor flashes white lights and the smoke behind changes colours. Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1: ' At the last part of the "Jaws" step, you put your right hand up. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right hand on your chin. Good Feeling GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 goodfeelinggm1|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Good Feeling GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 goodfeelinggm2|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme '''Gold Move 1: Bending your back on a backward side while swaying. Gold Move 2: 'Make a fast salute with your right arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Point to the screen with both hands. (similar to that of ''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)) GoodFeelingALTGM1.png|Gold Move 1 GoodFeelingALTGM2.png|Gold Move 2 GoodFeelingALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 GF Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GF Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game GF Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Oh oh sometimes" is sung Just Dance 2016 Good Feeling appears in the following Dance Quest: * Royal Mashup Good Feeling has a Mashup that is made available through normal play on Wii, but Uplay on other consoles. Dancers *Good Feeling ' *[[U Can't Touch This|''U Can't Touch This]] *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *[[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] *[[Move Your Feet|''Move Your Feet]] *''Rasputin'' *[[Oh No!|''Oh No!]] *[[Moves Like Jagger|''Moves Like Jagger]] *''It's Raining Men'' *[[Who Let the Dogs Out?|''Who Let the Dogs Out?]] '' *''Louie Louie'' *''Idealistic'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Satisfaction'' *''Toxic'' *''I Like To Move It'' *''Good Feeling'' Puppet Master Mode Good Feeling ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * 'Good Feeling' * Diving Down/Posh/Come With Me/Rising Hand * Backstroke/Swim Up/Hi All/Where Am I * Grunge/Nurse Wave/Bounce 'N' Point/Cyber Pose * Up And Down/Neon Robotics/Inside The Box/Super Groovy * Funny Dog/Egyptian Jump/Girly Groove/Goofy Twist * MC Skater/Puppet/Party Lights/The Winner * Four Corners/Russian Plane/Running Man/Crazy Walk * Lean/Bombay Twist/Sparkle 'N' Snap/Crescent Moon * Bridal Bouquet/Pick And Choose/African Swim/Pivoting Punch * Cheer Girl Snap/Puppet Pulse/Spanish Groove/Hands Up * Dude Twist/Lightning Strikes/Hippie Hop/Cyber Fight * Beethoven/Russian Violin/Circle 'N' Twist/Shuffling * Put Your Hand Up/Star Waves/Twist 'N' Clap/Moves Like A Star * Dirty Punch/Punch It/Double Punch/Beat It * Seatbelt/Whip And Circle/Out Of Africa/Broken Hearted * Dog Call/Robotic Repeat/Stomp/Phone Me * Speed Bag/Russian Skip/Hippie Plane/Wonder Boy * Dungarees/Bollywood/Castanets/Happy Birthday * Skater Girl/Lighting Pose/Indian Swing/Bouncer * Grunge Guitar/Pray For Parvati/Set Fire/Cyber Whip * Hitch Home/Bullet Time/Backwards/Day Dream * Shutout/Ice Skater/In Da Pit/Ready To Fight * Kennel Party/Posh Poses/Walking On Clouds/To The Right * Dude Dance/Night Nurse/Giggle Box/Windmill * Half Time/Sweet Stroke/No Way/Happy Hop * Pretty Bride/Neon Madness/Beware Of The Bull/Cyber Style * Locomotion/Sun Rise/Step In Style/Fever * Skater Boogie/Duck Dance/Rocking Chair/Aie Aie Aie * S Snap/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Wind Up Walk * Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/TV Hands/Super Whip * 'Good Feeling' Appearances in Mashups ''Good Feeling ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''4x4 (Best of[[Just Dance 4| JD 4]]) * Animals (Club) * Feel So Right * Gentleman * Irish Meadow Dance * Limbo * Love Boat * Macarena '(Gentlemen)' * Mr. Saxobeat * So What * Super Bass * #thatPOWER * Troublemaker * Where Have You Been * Wild * Y.M.C.A. Extreme * Beauty And A Beat * Disturbia Captions Both versions of Good Feeling ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic * Breadwinner * Crowd Pleaser * Dub Step * Free Hug (In Beta) * Good Wave * Jaws/Croco Night * Me, Me and Me/Crazy Walk * Metronome * Pendulum Whip * Relax * Shoot Em Up * Winner Extreme * Heel Jump * Here 'N' Now * Jumping Jack * Power Circle * Speeding Up * Techno Tonic * Vitamin C Trivia * "God" has been censored from the song due to it being considered as "taking God's name in vain". ** "God" is not censored in the ''Just Dance 4 launch trailer. * This song was featured in the music video for Justin Bieber's song ''Beauty And A Beat'' for a few split scenes. * The Classic dancer resembles ''Move Your Feet'', Airplanes, The Other Side ''and P2 of [[She Looks So Perfect|''She Looks So Perfect]]. * The Classic dancer's third jacket was also seen in ''Safe And Sound''. The fourth switched dancer wears this jacket. * At the preview video of Just Dance 4, the video shows Good Feeling. However, it only shows the dancer using the third Dancer Type. ** This means that the dancer originally was not going to change colored outfits. * The coach from the Classic routine was going to have dark blue pants instead of black. * Both coaches of Good Feeling appeared in the selection of the Puppet Master Mode of Love You Like A Love Song (only seen at the bridge lyric in a backward row). * This is the first Flo Rida song, the second being ''Troublemaker'''' (as a featured role) in [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]. * This song samples "Levels" by Avicii and "Something's Got a Hold on Me" by Etta James. * Mehdi Kerkouche, the Extreme version's performer, does a pose from this routine in the square of VIP for It's My Birthday. * In the Mashup for Beauty And A Beat, this song's Extreme dancer isn't in the 2nd Dancer Type during that part of the routine. * The Extreme dancer's color scheme changes to a lighter one near the end of the routine. ** The dancer's icon shows him in those colors. * The video game Animal Crossing New Leaf features a dress called Neon Checkerd Jacket (its name has been misspelled), which is inspired from the Extreme coach. It was designed by Wesley Enriquez. * Flo Rida performed this song at the E3 2012 press conference to help Ubisoft launch the game. ** This was the first time such a thing happened. The second time was Jason Derulo performing Want To Want Me ''to help launch ''Just Dance 2016. * The version of the song used is the Alice version, which is why the song sounds different during the chorus. ** At E3, the song appeared as "Good Feeling (Alice Version)".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csLYmBA7zdM Gallery goodfeelingjustdance4.jpg|''Good Feeling'' GoodFeelingAlternate.png|''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) (Just Dance 4) Goodfeelingalt.jpg|''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) (Updated) goodfeelinginactive.png|''Good Feeling'' on the Just Dance 4 menu goodfeelingactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover goodfeeling_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Goodfeelingalt_cover.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Extreme) 413.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Goodfeelingalt avatar.png|Extreme avatar 200413.png|Golden avatar 300413.png|Diamond avatar 200503.png|Golden Extreme avatar 300503.png|Diamond Extreme avatar Goodfeelingbeta4.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) jd4_goodfeeling.jpg|Classic/another Beta picture Wantuback3.png|Its appearance in Want U Back goodfeelingdancer.jpg|The dancer GoodFeelingClassic.png|Good Feeling (Classic) Good Feeling Neon.png|Neon version Good feeling edited.png|Good Feeling (Extreme) Good Feeling Pictograms.png|Pictograms Pictos-sprite-goodfeelingalt.png|Extreme Pictograms reward2.jpg|Mashup square (when seen in the Uplay) Good Feeling beta.png|Classic's dancer beta color scheme good feeling beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram GoodFeelingBeta2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 GoodFeelingBeta3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 acextremeshirt.png|The Neon 'Checkered' Jacket from Animal Crossing, inspired by the Extreme coach Videos Flo_Rida_-_Good_Feeling_Official_Video Just Dance 4 Good Feeling, Flo Rida (Classique) 5* Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling (EXTREME) - 5 stars Just Dance 4 - Flo Rida - Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up - Xbox Kinect Just Dance 4 "Good Feeling(Puppet Master Mode)" 5 Stars Good Feeling by Flo Rida Just Dance Now Good Feeling - Flo Rida Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2016 - Good Feeling (Extreme) - 5 stars References Site Navigation es:Good Feelingfr:Good Feeling Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:2010s Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs With Extreme Routines